<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it’s for research by edensnotwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783907">it’s for research</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensnotwriting/pseuds/edensnotwriting'>edensnotwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Happy Ending, High School AU, Kissing, One Shot, Some Fluff, a tiny bit of angst, adora is def the top, but not really, catra has a crush, catra is oblivious, happiness, okay a lot of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:29:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensnotwriting/pseuds/edensnotwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra is having trouble writing a romantic kiss scene for her creative writing class. Adora wants to help. You can fill in the rest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it’s for research</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a little one shot I thought of because I love catra and adora and I miss them so much okay and I love seeing them happy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ugh.” Catra grunted, shutting her laptop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Questioned Adora from the spot on the bed next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were once again hanging out at Adora’s house in her room that was somehow always perfectly neat. It had become a regular routine for the two of them to come here after school and even on weekends. The majority of Catra’s homework had been completed on Adora’s bed. Ever since they were younger, they were inseparable. The two had a falling out sophomore year, when Adora had transferred to Bright Moon High, leaving Catra at Horde High School. They reconciled later that year, since neither of them could go without the other for very long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was around that time that Catra recognized and accepted her feelings for Adora. Catra liked girls, she had always been sure of that. It was always just a part of her, nothing that she felt too special about. She hadn’t told Adora yet. Why, she didn’t know. Adora was supportive of the LGBT community, but Catra still shut herself in about some things, this being one of them. Losing Adora once was hard enough, and coming out about her feelings about her might mean losing the friendship all together or making it just awkward, and that was not something Catra wanted to risk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, it's just my writing.” Catra huffed, flopping back on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora lay down right next to her, her medium length blonde hair flowing out on the pillow under her and slightly sideways as she moved to press her shoulder to Catra’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about it?” She questioned, both of them looking at the ceiling covered in glow-in-the-dark stick on stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's just-” Catra said, turning her body to the side so that she was facing Adora. “I have to write this kissing scene because of romance and whatever, and I have no idea what that even feels like or how to express it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra was taking a creative writing course this semester, and they had been assigned to write a romantic scene. Catra lacked creativity writing wise, and had no idea what could be more romantic than a kiss, so she just went with that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither Catra or Adora had their first kiss, despite being juniors in high school. They hadn’t been in relationships either and it hadn’t really been a topic of conversation between the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a moment. Adora still gazing up at the ceiling, taking in Catra’s words and seeming to be lost in thought. Catra studied Adora’s face. The slight hint of freckles from her days in the sun, along with long, tanned, and toned arms. Her golden hair laid so beautifully around her shoulders, even though she hadn’t even put any effort into making it look like that. Catra would forever be jealous of how Adora was just so effortlessly beautiful, just the way that she-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know….” Adora began with hesitation, a slight blush pink forming on her cheeks and the tips of her ears. “You could always… practice on me. If you wanted to, I guess. Just for…..research reasons.” Adora finished, turning on her side so the two were now on the bed facing each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra could have died right there. Was this really happening? Did Adora just offer for Catra to kiss her? Like actually? There was no way. Five minutes ago Catra wasn’t even sure Adora liked girls, and now she had just laid out an offer to kiss her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? I mean… are you sure? I don’t wanna-” Catra began. Adora was capable of getting any person she wanted, so why would she pick Catra? And this wasn’t a small thing, this would be both of their first kisses. A small part of Catra always felt like their first kiss would be with each other. They did everything together. They had known each other since birth, so most of their firsts had happened with each other. But still, why would Adora offer?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra, it's for your project and you should make sure it's as accurate as possible. Plus it would be just as friends, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. There it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Friends kissed sometimes though, right? Like hasn’t everyone kissed their best friend? Also maybe Catra would feel better about the whole ‘liking Adora’ thing if she could just get a kiss out of her system. And now she would have material to write based off of. Yeah. This was fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, but are you sure?” Catra asked. She just wanted to be sure Adora was fully comfortable with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora sat up, Catra following after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure. Just don’t go falling in love with me, okay?” Adora winked as she joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A bit too late for that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two girls sat at the edge of the bed for a few seconds, neither of them quite sure how this would work. One thing for sure, their friendship might not be the same after this. But passing up a chance to kiss the girl she liked was stupid, and Catra knew better than to pass up that opportunity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So in this scene.. I was thinking it would happen slowly, I guess.” Catra began, trying to explain how this would go. “Like maybe one of them would tuck a strand of hair behind the other’s ear and that's how they would close the distance… or whatever I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora slightly changed her position on the bed so she was closer to Catra, ever so delicately bringing up her soft hands to brush back a wisp of Catra's frizzy brown hair to tuck it behind her ear. Their eyes never breaking contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like that?” Adora asked, like this was so simple. How everything came so naturally to her, Catra had no idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, and then I thought that um-” Catra tried. But was unable to finish the sentence. She had no idea where she was going with this. Adora’s hand had moved from behind her ear, to softly press against her cheek and Catra's brain was short circuiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra wanted this nice and slow, so she was able to take mental notes to save for her writing. Now it was clear that that was not going to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two looked at the other, eyes going to lips and back to eyes. Until Adora cusped her other hand to Catra’s other cheek and pulled her in not so slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lips pressed together as Adora deepened the kiss. Catra took a moment to respond, but when she did she kissed back with force and passion. Lips sliding against lips. Catra brought her hands up as she deepened the kiss, her hands cradling the back of Adora’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora softly pulled away for a second, looking at Catra, completely wonderstruck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry...that wasn’t exactly slow, but if-” Before Adora could finish, Catra placed her hands back to her cheeks and pulled her lips back to hers, chasing that sweet, heart-fluttering feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra held onto Adora. She was the only thing she wanted right now. Adora’s hands moved to graze Catra's neck and back, pulling her close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra had given up on trying to note details of the kiss for her writing. She was so entranced by the feeling of Adora’s lips on hers that her brain was unable to form a cohesive thought. The fact that she was holding Adora’s face in her hands, kissing her lips, and Adora was kissing her back was completely indescribable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile grew on Adora’s face, breaking the kiss. Catra pulled away, taking in the sight of Adora in such a state of bliss. After kissing her, Catra reminded herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know why I did that, right?” Adora said, the blush on her face spreading and deepening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra didn’t know how to respond, Adora was probably just joking around. Catra didn’t know if her question was meant to be answered or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because of the project, right? I mean-” Catra hesitated, before seeing Adora giggling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you idiot.” Adora laughed, lightly punching Catra's shoulder and then trailing her fingers down her arm until she intertwined Catra’s fingers with her own. “It's because I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra was so taken aback that it took her a moment to register what Adora had just said. Adora. Her best friend she had probably been in love with for god knows how long, just confessed she loved her. That just happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra gathered her thoughts as messily as possible, and realised it was probably a good idea to stop gaping at Adora in complete shock and answer her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love me?” Catra asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Adora replied. “I always have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra felt like she could drown in the amount of joy she felt right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I love you too.” She replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora kept giggling, happy as could be, a reflection of how Catra felt right now. Catra must have not done a good job masking the absolute shock she felt from Adora’s confession, as Adora kept giggling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you surprised? I literally offered for you to kiss me!” Adora clutched her waist as she laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Catra jumped on to Adora. Adora was now laying down on her back as Catra had both of her arms on either side of Adora’s waist, propping herself up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Friends kiss all the time I thought that was like a normal thing!” Catra said in defense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora started laughing even harder, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it is not!” She said as she tried to catch her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Catra joked, smushing Adora’s face with her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra giggled a little too, and before long both Adora and Catra had calmed down somewhat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So do you think you have enough material for your writing?” Adora asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra pressed her finger to her chin, sarcastically deep in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely not.” She decided, leaning in to kiss Adora again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, Catra and Adora stayed like that. Tangled limbs and lips, exchanging kisses as they lost track of time. Both of them completely lost in the bliss of what it felt like to love and be loved. They were happy, truly. And there was nothing either of them could have wanted more. They had each other. And that was everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>